Matt+Sora=LUV
by Piximon Girl
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
1. Default Chapter Title

It is a year after we left the digiworld but it seems like decades since we last saw our digimon.Things have changed a bit since then, like I am now helping my mom with her gardening, Tai is more annoying than he was in the digiworld, (seems impossible doesn't it?) and I am head over heels in love with Matt.I feel pretty stupid about it, but one e-mail changed my life, and Matt's.

"Sora!This is Izzy calling and I have wonderful news!We can talk to our digimon again!Gennai e-mailed us saying that the digiworld has re-configured and our digimon want to speak to us!Come over right away!Everyone else is here so hurry up!'Bye!"

Izzy hung up on me.I could tell he was really excited about it.I mean who wouldn't be?I grabbed my shoes on and biked over to Izzy's house.When I got there Tai had already talked to Agumon and it was my turn.

I walked in Izzy's room and closed the door.On the screen of Izzy's computer was a happy pink face.

"Hi Sora did you miss me because I missed you and I really want to talk

to you and I bet you want to talk to me so start talking!"

Biyomon was so excited to see me.(who couldn't tell?)

"Of course I missed you silly!Hey, am I stupid if I'm in love with Matt?"

"Sora, love is life!Without love the world would be one big enemy.Does Matt know that you love him?"

"No!Why would I tell him?This is Matt Ishida we are talking about in case you don't know Biyomon."

"I do know who we are talking about Sora, and I stick to my advice that he should know about it because then you won't feel stupid.Well, I gotta go, Gabumon's next."

"'Bye."

Matt was outside the hall waiting for his turn.

"Thanks Sora."

Matt walked in but forgot to close the doors I listened.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey."

Silence.

"So, uh how are you doing in the real world?"

"Eh."

Honestly, the least they could do was show a little enthusiasm!

"Gabumon, I need advice, if I am madly in love with Sora, how do I tell her?"

"Since when did you love Sora?"

"I don't know!" Matt's voice was panicking."I have no idea!I… I'M CONFUSED IN LOVE!"

"So that's what love does… well just take it little by little by opening out to her and the others.Take them out for pizza or a movie and stuff like that.When you feel comfortable enough just tell her!Most girls like short conversations, or at least that's what I saw on your TV.Try it Matt."

"Easier said than done but as a friend I respect that.Anyway, you wouldn't believe what Tai did the other day.."

I didn't listen to what Tai did.Matt loved me?The Matt that had turned away from us loved me?I left Izzy's house to go home because of my sudden shock.

Weeks passed and Matt did it just a little over-board while opening out to us.We had doubts that it was really Matt.After the 3rd week of Matt's make-over, I decided to search for his true reason for his turn-around.At midnight, I crept out of the house to the park because he normally went there.It was a full moon and it shimmered on the brook that ran through the park.I heard the crickets when another sound pierced the air.It didn't take me long to realize that I was listening to Matt's harmonica.I followed the sound until I came to him.His knees were bent to his chin while his hands moved the harmonica side to side.His eyes were lightly closed as his face was cast in the silver light of the moon.(you can tell I'm in love when I sound so dreamy)I didn't want to interrupthis playing but he needed to know I was there.

"Hi Matt."

He looked up in horror.His face softened when he saw me.

"Hi Sora.Sit down."

He patted the patch of ground next to him.I sat.

"So, I noticed how you've changed.What's up?"

I knew what was up but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, uh…"

Boys have a tendency to be a little dense around girls.It's just a guy-thing.

"Well it's just that… wait, before I tell you, you must promise not to laugh at me."

He doesn't trust that I don't laugh at things that aren't funny, but that's love, it drains the brain.

"I promise."

"I am in love with you, I mean madly in love with you.Details later.How do you feel about me Sora?"

Please be nice this is my first story.REVIEW!Disclaimers note: I do NOT own Digimon.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here it is!Part 2 of my romance story.Pretty please review.I want to know what you think.Oh and I do NOT own Digimon.(at the moment.Hee hee hee.Just kidding)

I was shocked although I knew what his point was.It was probably just me, but I never knew that Matt could sound so romantic in simple words.It was too much so I started crying.

"Matt, that was so romantic.I love you as much as you love me."

Matt looked so happy and he started crying too but tried to hide it.He looks so cute when he cries!I couldn't see myself but I felt like a bleary eyed, love stricken girl.I threw my arms around him and started kissing him.It wasn't long before he put his hands around my waist and returned the kiss.I couldn't help but to think that me and The self-dependent, shy, 'too cool' Matt Ishida were kissing.

After what seemed like hours, we finally broke the kiss.Then Matt stood up and stretched his back. I swear, Matt can look cute doing anything.If I were a judge settling a murder done by Matt, I would let him get away with it.Then he held out his hand.

"C'mon.I'll walk you home."

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.We were walking out of the park holding each other's waists.Before we got to my neighborhood, we bumped into Tai.

"Oh my God!Wait till I tell the others what you two were doing!Matt and Sora sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!First comes…"

I didn't let him finish.I slapped him across the face.

"You little brat!People do this everyday!For example…"

I knew a perfect example that would shut him up.

"Like you and…MIMI!"

Matt started snickering.

"You were going out with Mimi?HAH!That's the funniest thing I've heard since we left the digiworld!"

"I… uh…I… uh…"

"Spit it out Tai!You have a soft spot for Mimi."

"NO!"

Tai ran away swarmed with embarrassment.We finally got to my house.We stood on the porch for awhile holding hands. 

"Matt, how about we do this tomorrow night as well?"

"Sure."

He gave me one more kiss and he left.I watched as far as I could see him in the streetlights.Tomorrow would be a dream come true.


	3. Default Chapter Title

I just keep on sending out sequels, for now, all about Sorato.Please read and review!In the end, I make a quick switch to Matt's POV, then the story ends.Oh, wait, DUH!I forgot.I do NOT own Digimon, or all those other cartoons out there in the world.

I don't know where to start, I am SO head over heels in love, I… I'M JUST SO CONFUSED!OK, now that that's out, let's start right where me and Matt see each other, but, it wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be.

Matt was standing in the brook with his pants rolled up and he was skipping rocks.I was not so mushy-gushy right then because he didn't look too happy.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom's moving to America." He replied.

"You won't see TK.Is that it?"

"No Sora.Not just TK, but all of you guys.Mom's taking me instead of TK."

I felt my heart sink when he said that.

"Matt, you're not serious, are you?I thought TK lived with your mom."

"He did, but mom and dad decided that I should go instead of TK because she hasn't spent a lot of time with me."

He stopped skipping rocks hung his head and started crying, not because he was happy, (DUH) but he was really upset.I would be upset to if I had to move away from my friends.I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

With that, he fell to his knees in the water and started sobbing.I started crying too because Matt has never shown much expression o anybody.

"Why me?Why does she have to go?Why can't she go by herself?I want to stay here!This is my home, my life, my only source of happiness!"

"Matt, if you really have to go, then I'll go with you."

He stopped crying.

"Sora, do you realize what you're saying?"

What WAS I saying?I had no clue whatsoever. 

"I don't know."

He was looking at me like I had grown another head or something.

"OK Sora, how exactly are you going to come to America?"

"Um, by plane! I have a life savings that I could use for a plane ticket to America!"

"Wouldn't your mom miss you?"

"I can write.Hey, it's worth a try, but I'm crazy enough to do it."

Matt stood up dripping wet, walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll support that thought.Let's go home."

He took me by the hand and started walking me to my house.On the porch we kissed each other good night.

"When are you leaving?"

"In 2 days at noon."

He walked off the porch into the darkness.I ran into my house and started packing like mad.After I was half packed, I called the airport.

"Hello, American Airlines at your service, how may we help you?"

It's too boring to write down our conversation but in the end, I had enough for a one-way ticket to America.I finished packing, then I went to sleep. 

The next morning, mom came to me and told me something I was thrilled to hear.

"Sora honey, I have to go to a gardening meeting on the other side of town today…"

"So, how is this one any different?"

"Well, I won't be back till tomorrow night.Oh no!I'm gonna' be late.'Bye sweetie!"

Mom ran out the door.Perfection!A well planned escape, getting better by the minute.I called Matt.

"Matt, expect to see me at the airport tomorrow!"

"Great!See you then!"

I hung up then I biked to the bank and took out my life savings.There was even enough left for a taxi.I had an uneasy time getting to sleep.

I was waiting at the airport with my mom.Mom already knew that we would have someone else living with us.She really didn't care.

_Where is she?_I thought.

"All passengers on flight 10, please board the plane."

"Hurry up Matt." called my mom.

_Sora where are you?_I was thinking desperately.

"Wait!Matt!"

I turned and saw Sora running down the hall carrying big suitcases.

"Sora!"

I dropped my things and ran toward her.She did the same.We embraced each other no matter how many people were staring.

"Nothing can part us Matt.Nothing."

It was the truth.

The End.

Sappy, I know.In the end that _I_will provide, Sora's mom finds out and moves to America as well, and Sora and Matt kept in close touch with their friends.


End file.
